Tant va le Chevalier à la noce
by Nevermind555
Summary: C'est le second mariage forcé de Philippe. Chevalier en est le plus malade des deux. OS. POV Chevy.


_Tant va le Chevalier à la noce..._

"Monsieur fait plus Madame que Madame." s'amusait Chevalier à l'oreille de qui voulait bien l'entendre. Et il était vrai qu'il préférait nettement voir Monsieur porter la robe plutôt que la cuirasse de guerre.

Les toilettes féminines étaient particulièrement adaptées à la morphologie élancée de Monsieur. Chevalier en avait le vertige !... il s'éventa un moment, regard fixé sur sa proie, désir chevillé au corps.

Monsieur dansait avec la "vache allemande". Une vache qui, malheureusement, songeait ironiquement Chevalier, ne donnera jamais son lait !... Le corps robuste de Palatine tranchait outrageusement, voire de manière ridicule, sur le physique élancé de Philippe. Ce couple était si mal assorti !... il était clair que jamais Philippe ne pourrait désirer cette "chose" !... Chevalier en riait, découvrant ses dents de loup. Il pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles ! Jamais ce "jambonneau germain" ne pourrait lui faire ombrage. Huhuhu ! c'en était presque dommage, d'ailleurs. Il avait su éclipser à merveille les menaces féminines. Par contre, il se rongeait les sangs chaque fois que le regard de son aimé Duc se posait sur des attributs masculins !...

Diantre, songeait Chevalier, que deviendrait-il sans son amant ?... Philippe était son Soleil particulier. Dans le cœur de Chevalier, il éclipsait totalement ce bon à rien de Louis, faisant de l'ombre à la prétention de l'aîné, mettant à mal la prétendue bravoure du Roy.

Chevalier eut soudain envie de bondir hors des rangs, de bousculer l'Allemande massive et de s'accaparer la main de Philippe. Il n'appréciait décidément pas qu'un tiers s'accapare son jouet personnel, même si tout le décor le légitimait. N'était-elle pas, après tout, la pièce rapportée ? Et ce fut évidemment à nouveau à Louis que l'on devait pareille stratégie. La politique... toujours la politique !... c'en était aussi exaspérant qu'utile ! Chevalier se jura de n'en faire qu'une seule bouchée - peut-être deux vu son gabarit !... Elle ne poserait en aucun cas les mains sur son bien-aimé Philippe, **sa** propriété ! Quant à sa manière de l'envisager, le dévorant avec son appétit d'ogresse, Chevalier se sentait d'humeur à lui arracher les yeux !...

* * *

Le Lorrain avait fini par dévier son attention sur le buffet généreusement garni - la forme d'un chou à la crème lui rappela la silhouette grassouillette de la Palatine. Décidément, elle se cachait partout, y compris dans les desserts !...

Il y fut rejoint par ledit chou à la crème en chair et en os. Essoufflée.

"Vous manquez singulièrement d'exercice, ma chère ! si d'aventure il vous venait à l'idée de repartir à la chasse en compagnie du Roy, je vous conseille de courir à pieds derrière le gibier !..."

"Je prends bonne note du conseil."

Chevalier grinça des dents. Impossible de la faire bisquer !... bonne pâte - encore un trait commun avec les choux !...

"Ne vous en faites pas, très chère !... Philippe ne vous épuisera qu'à la danse. Oubliez celle du coucher."

"Je suis plutôt du matin, ce qui s'accorde parfaitement."

Décidément ! le grotesque ne se laissait guère moucher avec aisance !...

Chevalier plissa les yeux. "Malgré votre imposante présence, je me chargerai moi-même de vous faire rouler..." avec un petit geste illustrant la parole "... hors du lit."

L'arrivée de Philippe signa la trêve temporaire.

"Mon cher, tu ne seras point sujet à ennui !... elle est si... pittoresque !..." terme affecté.

"J'ai au moins de la saveur, me voici donc rassurée."

Chevalier eut pour le moins envie de l'étrangler !... Il s'empara du bras de Philippe, réclamant une danse, saluant de la main la délaissée.

"C'en est assez !" s'agaça Philippe.

"Oh, ne me dis pas que Bertha te pince le cœur !..." répliqua, cynique, l'irrévérencieux blond.

"C'est Liselotte son prénom. Tâche de t'en souvenir, je te prie."

"Tu me pries ?... pour me prier, tu sais qu'il faut mettre les deux genoux à terre !..." clin d'oeil déplacé.

"Tu es pire qu'un enfant !"

"Tu aimes cela."

Petit sourire sur les lèvres de Philippe.

"Tu me feras décidément toujours commettre les pires folies !..."

"Oh mais ce n'est pas moi qui t'envoie à la guerre, exposant ton corps aux tirs des mousquets et aux hurlements des boulets de canons !"

"Mon frère, encore mon frère !..." avec un grand geste exaspéré des bras.

"Le sang qui vous lie pourrait me servir d'encrier."

"Tu m'en diras tant, brave Chevalier."

"Je suis le reflet de ton âme, Mignonnet." dansant d'un pas assuré. "Tu m'appartiens. Ton corps m'appartient. Je n'ai aucune intention de le partager avec qui que ce soit."

"Cela ne te donne aucun droit sur moi."

"Oh si !... puisque tu ploies si aisément devant ton frère de roi, je ne verrai pas pourquoi je t'épargnerai !..."

Philippe cessa le pas, regard mauvais, tandis que Chevalier poursuivait sa ronde, virevoltant d'un pas léger, entre les robes de taffetas et les habits de brocard. Le Duc d'Orléans avait l'étincelle mauvaise dans les yeux. Vif et guerrier, il rattrapa Chevalier et le traîna malgré ses protestations véhémentes.

"Écoute moi bien, orfèvre en vieux cuir, ta présence ne tient ici que par ma bonne grâce et justement je commence à ne plus t'avoir à la bonne !"

"Ooooh ! sans doute préfères-tu la cuisse légère de ton superbe laideron !..."

Philippe eut le visage défait par la rage, index levé en guise de menace. "Je te prie d'user d'un autre ton !"

"Et comment donc ! je vais vraiment m'en gêner ! vous êtes si mal assortis que cela me crève les yeux de vous voir !"

"Je peux aisément arranger tes soucis de vue !..." menaçant de deux doigts fléchis, visant les yeux clairs qui lui faisaient face.

Cette fois, Chevalier fut effrayé. Une main vint soutenir sa poitrine battante, l'air outré. "Tu... le ferais ?..."

"Sans aucune hésitation."

Chevalier eut un violent mouvement de recul.

Philippe esquissa un petit sourire. "Tu le mériterais. Si souvent."

Chevalier choisit de passer en mode mélodrame. "La guerre t'a profondément dérangé. Quelle misère de le constater chaque jour davantage !..." sur un pincement de diva.

Philippe soupira, habitué aux élans excessifs du personnage. Il fit un pas visant à quitter la partie mais Chevalier le rattrapa avec poigne. "Pars maintenant et je meurs !..."

"Bien. Adieu." se défaisant de l'emprise avec fermeté, rejoignant le cercle de danse.

Chevalier demeura un instant là, figé, levant le nez sur un reniflement dédaigneux, se mêlant à nouveau à la foule, décidé à garder la prunelle de ses yeux.

* * *

"Vous a-t-il incommodé ?" s'enquit sa Dame.

"Veuillez ne pas vous mêler de ceci, je vous prie." sec.

Palatine tourna la tête pour camoufler sa peine.

* * *

Philippe hésitait, tournant en rond. Il était attendu à la fois dans deux chambres ; l'officielle et l'officieuse. Il imaginait déjà le visage exaspéré de Louis, l'air pincé de la reine ainsi que les joues empourprées de la princesse...

Les autres portes, elles, lui tendaient leurs bras !... Chevalier devait déjà avoir chauffé le lit depuis le temps qu'il y poireautait !... et Versailles savait que Chevalier détestait demeurer inactif !...

Philippe se dandina d'un pied à l'autre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Louis affichant la tête des mauvais jours.

"Je te prie d'accélérer le pas ! C'est un manque complet de décence ! De quoi avons-nous l'air ?!" s'emportait l'aîné.

Philippe leva les yeux au plafond. Une fois de plus, Louis l'emportait. L'insupportable procession allait pouvoir commencer, sous une couple d'yeux accusateurs et intransigeants.

"Auriez-vous oublié de quelle manière on procède ?"

Louis avait décidément l'art d'enfoncer le clou !...

Un regard de Philippe suffit néanmoins à désarmer le Roy.

Mari et femme ne se regardaient pas. Palatine y met toute sa bonne volonté, sitôt brisée par une réplique fermée et cinglante de Philippe.

La nuit de noces avait été le fiasco annoncé.


End file.
